1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical apparatus having a display unit, and more particularly to an electronic musical apparatus that displays, on a display unit, information retrieved from a server computer with which the electronic musical apparatus can communicate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in JP2002-203125A, for example, a selling method has been widely known in which users purchase items from traders over a network. By this selling method, users place orders through user computers, and traders deliver items through traders' computers. Both the user computers and trader computers are connected with a network. On this selling method, a user connects his/her computer with a trader's computer on a web site through a network, and chooses on a display unit an item provided by the trader.
The above-described conventional selling method is designed to display various information on a display (display unit) disposed on a user's terminal, i.e., a computer so that a user can retrieve information. However, computers currently used by users vary widely, and display capabilities of a display unit also vary depending on the computer. Due to the variety of display units, modes for displaying information such as display area, resolution and coloring mode vary among display units. Some display units require complicated operations for browsing retrieved information. In other words, computers with a small display area require users to scroll a screen or specify a desired position to view retrieved information.
In the case of electronic musical apparatuses that can communicate with an external apparatus (a server computer), some electronic musical apparatuses which are not provided with a pointing device such as a mouse have difficulty in scrolling a screen or specifying a desired position for viewing retrieved information. Users of such electronic musical apparatuses may not be able to view retrieved information with simple operation. Depending on the number or types of operators, furthermore, some electronic musical apparatuses may cause difficulty for users in viewing retrieved information or specifying a desired position. Therefore, it is desirable to be able to provide various information that are supported by display capabilities of a display unit and operational capabilities of operators of each apparatus, so that users can view retrieved information with simple operation.